


[Fanart] United tips

by Kenzi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, M/M, Werefox Stiles, Wolf Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi/pseuds/Kenzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Tumblr: </strong> sociopathic221b.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek and Stiles write a letter that love each other. (*^o^*)


	2. Chapter 2

Derek wants a kiss *3*

 


End file.
